


Why

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 22. "Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!"
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Why

“Please, please tell me why it’s such a big deal for me to go! I’m dying to hear the answer.”  
His eyes narrow, as he steps forward. “Because you’re going alone.”  
She looks at him in disbelief before shaking her head. “I can’t fucking believe you. I’m going with ten other people, two of which you know. I’m not going alone. So, tell me why you’re acting like this.”  
“Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!” His voice raises with every single word.  
She sighs, closing her eyes for a few seconds. “Colson, I will be fine. I know they bug you, but I can’t just cancel. Everything has been planned and paid for.” She reaches forward, taking his hand in hers. “I will be okay, I will not get hurt, I promise.”  
He pulls his hand away from her, taking a step back. “You can’t promise that, Y/N.”


End file.
